


Let's Make Breakfast

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco spend the morning together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again! The UVM Quidditch fanfic-a-thon, where I drop a lot of my other projects to crank out Harry Potter fanfic. Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy had been sleeping quiet contently until his subconscious indicated something was off, causing him to crack open his eyes. The first thing that registered with Draco was that the early morning sun was hitting him in the face, meaning that no, he was not in his own bed. His bed was on a wall perpendicular to the window, so that no light woke him up. No, this was someone else's bed. The second thing that registered with Draco was the fact that this room was tiny. Draco's own bedroom was at least twice this size, despite the fact that he was living in a place that was modest compared to Malfoy Manor. The room was also untidy and carried the trappings of a former Gryffindor. Ah, so that's where he was. The third thing he registered was the smell of bacon.

Yawning, Draco groped for his wand and got out of bed. He stretched, turning to survey the room more thoroughly. It wasn't the first time he had woken up in this room and he doubted it would be the last. Potter tended to prefer his smaller flat to Draco's larger townhouse. Despite the mess, Draco didn't really mind. Potter's flat was…. quaint. As he looked around, Draco spotted a mirror in the corner. He wandered over to the mirror and frowned as he examined his reflection. He was naked, having fallen asleep in Potter's arms almost as soon as they had finished the previous night. His usually prim and tidy blond hair was disheveled from sex and sleep. There was a large hickey on the side of his neck; he'd have words with Potter about that over breakfast.

Speaking of, the smell of bacon was stronger now and Draco could hear Potter humming to himself through the door. Draco glanced around the room, looking for something to cover himself up with, not that either he or Potter would mind if Draco strutted around the flat without clothes on. Unable to find his outfit from the previous night, Draco opted to steal some of Potter's clothes for the time being. He quickly pulled on a pair of Potter's boxers and a flannel shirt that was draped over a nearby chair. Draco looked at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving the room, a small smirk of satisfaction tugging at his lips.

As Draco expected, Potter was standing at the stove with his back to Draco. Draco took a moment to admire Potter's shirtless and well toned back before moving behind him and resting his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Potter," Draco sneered, his arms wrapping Harry's waist.

Harry, who had been aware that Draco was up and about, turned to nuzzle his head against Draco's, "Good morning Draco. Sleep well last night?"

Draco let out a less than dignified snort and Harry grinned. He turned the bacon over in the pan and turned his head to look at Draco from his peripherals, "What? I slept great last night."

"Of course you did," Draco scoffed. "One round in and you pass out on top of me. I could barely sleep for all of that snoring you did."

"I don't snore that much," Harry said with an eye roll. "Don't over exaggerate."

"I am not over exaggerating Potter," Draco countered, offended. "You kept me up half the night."

"And you would have kept me up half the night if I hadn't fallen asleep on top of you," Harry deadpanned. "Coffee's in the pot."

Draco grumbled darkly under his breath and removed himself from Harry in order to go get coffee. Harry turned back to the pan and removed a few slices of bacon, placing them on a plate before adding some raw slices. Draco got his coffee and moved to sit at Harry's kitchen table. Once he was settled, he took a sip and returned his gaze to Harry's back.

"So, do you have to go into the Ministry today?" Draco asked casually.

"Not unless they call me in," Harry responded. "You?"

"No, today's my day off," Draco said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So does that mean I get to pamper you today, Your Highness?" Harry asked, turning to give Draco a sly grin over his shoulder.

"And what would that include?" Draco questioned, abandoning his coffee cup to go stand next to Harry.

"Well, I figured we could start today with a nice breakfast and then we'll see where the day goes from there," Harry replied.

"How Gryffindor of you," Draco commented. "Coming up with these ideas and rushing in without a plan."

"Is that I complaint?" Harry asked. "As I recall from last night, you seem to like me making things up as I go along."

Draco felt his face heat up slightly and Harry turned around fully to give him a smug look. "That's different," Draco muttered.

"Besides, you should be more appreciative," Harry continued, "I'm making you breakfast."

"Do you happen to have any antidotes on hand in case your cooking is poisonous?" Draco teased. 

"Oh blow me Draco," Harry grumbled.

Harry was a little more than surprised when Draco, unflinchingly, grasped Harry's pajama pants, and the boxers underneath, and pulled them down while dropping to his knees. Harry blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. Draco looked up at the shocked expression on Harry's face and it was his turn to give the other a smug look. He took Harry in hand and stroked lightly. Harry let out a choked moan and Draco's smirk widened into a grin.

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked, his hand stilling over Harry's stiffening cock.

"You wish," Harry replied and Draco leaned forward, taking the tip of Harry's erection into his mouth and sucking hard.

Harry's hands tightened against the range, his knuckles white, and he let out a loud moan. Where had Draco learned to do that with his mouth? Harry went weak in the knees and his fingers found their way into Draco's hair. Harry tugged lightly at Draco's platinum locks and Draco gave a low hum of approval.

"Draco," Harry breathed, his fingers tightening slightly.

Draco continued to suck Harry off, his gray eyes locking with Harry's green ones. If Harry hadn't been blushing before, he was now. Harry let out a loud groan as Draco flattened his tongue against Harry’s shaft and swallowed and Merlin that felt good. Harry could feel himself get closer to his climax, his breath coming out in shallow pants. Draco seemed to catch on and sucked harder, his grip on Harry's thighs tightening as he took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. Harry let out his loudest moan yet, his eyes scrunching shut at the sensation.

Harry was about to cum when the smell of burning fat reached his nose. His eyes flew open in surprise and he released Draco's hair. Harry pushed Draco back and Draco looked up with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Buggering hell!" Harry shouted. "The bacon!"

Harry turned to deal with the now burnt breakfast, only to get tangled up in the pajama pants around his ankles. He tripped, sending him crashing down to the ground in a heap. Draco barely moved away in time, luckily avoiding having a frantic Harry land on top of his legs. Draco took a moment to survey the sight before him before he burst out laughing.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry grumbled as he righted himself and turned off the stove.

"You have to admit Potter," Draco said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "That was pretty funny."

Luckily, the bacon hadn't been burned too badly. Harry finished making breakfast and the couple sat down to eat. Harry made it a point to steal some of Draco's food as payback for laughing at him and Draco made it a point to finish what he had started once they made it into the shower half an hour later.


End file.
